Crying Ritsuka
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Soubi goes to check on Ritsuka one night, and they end up in a battle with Seimei. what happens to the poor cat boy when his brother wins? will he get to see Soubi again? most importantly will his big question get answered? character rape, incest oneshot!


**Lirin: **well this is my first stab at a Loveless story, and I'm sorry if its nothing new but the idea popped into my head from a pic and i had to write.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Loveless or any character from the story

* * *

When I woke up I had no clue where I was, but I knew two things already, this was not my room and I wasn't at Soubi's place either. I could tell that just because the bed was fluffier then either of ours and neither of us have silken sheets, they felt nice to me, but I could marvel at that later, I had to discover where I was.

I look around the darken room and find a window on the east wall and around the heavy curtains I could see the sun beginning to raise. So I was out all night, mom must be worried sick about me. I scan the room again, but in the darkness I can find the window, and the door with light shining under it and voices in the hallway.

"You brought him here?" one asks. He was clearly surprised by the other's actions.

"Oh course, he was hurt and I couldn't let him go home like that" the other replied, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Soubi must not be too happy about that" the first speaks.

"He was unconscious, so he won't have found out until he woke up."

Wait Soubi was hurt too? What happened to us last night? And who are those two in the hallway, they sound familiar to me. I sit on the bed trying to think back.

_Flashback_

"_Ritsuka" Soubi appeared in my room near the window, his sudden voice spooked me out of my concentration and I banged my knee on the desk when I jumped. He was at my side in a flash knelling to inspect the wound and kiss it better._

"_You don't have to do that" I tell him blushing and looking away. _

"_I know, but I want to" he says smiling up at me, "cause I love you Ritsuka."_

"_Only cause my brother ordered you to" I snap back at him. Yes I know all of what Seimei had told Soubi to do, so I decided not to believe my hand me down Fighter._

"_No Ritsuka, I really do" he gently ran the back of his hand down the side of my face. "How can I prove that to you?"_

"_I-i don't know" I blush and look away again. I know what I what him to do, but I can't ask for that, not while I'm still in 6th grade. I'd have to wait until high school for him to prove that. "Why are you even here?"_

"_Right" he straighten up so he was now looking down at me. "I sensed an other team nearby, I wanted to make sure you weren't in danger. I'm glad to see you safe" and then he froze. "They're getting closer Ritsuka, I feel they want a battle with us."_

"_Okay" I got off my chair and grabbed my jacket, "Let's go."_

_He carried my to the part a couple blocks from my house and that's when we found our opponents... my brother and his true Fighter._

"_Good evening Ritsu...Soubi" Seimei greeted up with his kind smile, the one he always gave me before his death, now it was just a facade. _

"_Why are you here Seimei?" I demand stepping in front of Soubi. My brother scared me now, but I refused to let it show in our fights. _

"_Can't a brother drop by to see you?" he pouts looking hurt, another act._

"_No, you usually have a reason to stop by. So what is it?"_

"_You know me so well little brother. I have come to take you away from your suffering. Doesn't a life without getting hurt by your own family or friends sound nice?"_

"_It does, but I don't want to go with you" I shot back before turning to look at Seimei nodding to start the fight. We had no way out of it with Seimei so close, so why struggle against it._

_Soubi and Nisei active the field and..."_

_End Flashback_

I can't remember what happened after the field was activated. I growl at myself in frustration. Big mistake too. The voices in the hall stopped talking and I could hear feet moving towards the door.

"Ah good morning Ritsuka" Seimei said opening the door and walking over to the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

I glare at him and his friend, it was someone I saw before but don't remember.

"Aw Ritsu be nice to your big brother" the man tells me. "He's gone through a lot of trouble to rescue you."

"Rescue me my ass" I snap at him. "He kidnapped me. I was fine where I was, I don't need him anymore."

"Chaco please leave us, I want to speak to my brother in private."

"Sure Sei, but don't ruff him up too bad, Soubi will get mad at you" I shiver as I look at my brother and realize he's not looking at me like he usually does, he has anger in his eyes, and below that I could see his lust burning bright. It makes me feel sick.

Seimei waited for the door to close before taking a seat on the bed.

"What do you want?" a demand in a small voice. Having him this close to me without Soubi frighten me and he knew that.

"You dirty my bed with your blood Ritsuka, you'll have to clean it up" his voice was soft but somehow threatening. "But before you do that, I want to know something."

I shallow hard and try and glare at him. His hand was rubbing my cheek the way Soubi does to calm me and it pissed me that Seimei was doing it now.

"So what do you want to know?" I tried to be brave, but my voice was too shaky and I couldn't steady it.

"After you two are in a fight, does he bathe you?" I nod. "Do you like it when he touches you?" his hand ran down my body and he made sure to touch me through my pants and I whimper. "Is that a yes nii-kun, you enjoy Soubi's hands where they don't belong?"

"He can touch me where ever he likes" I reply, happy my voice didn't shake.

"So you love him?" Seimei was leaning close to me, too close for my liking.

"Yes."

"Does he love you, or is he just acting on my orders?"

"I-I don't know" I whisper and turn my head away from my brother.

"Has he kissed you like this?" my head is forced back to face my brother and he crushes his lips to mine and forces his tongue in my mouth. I lay still as his tongue roams around hand his hand works on undoing the buttons on my shirt.

A couple seconds later he pulls back smiling looking at my scared, flushed face and he knows this was my first kiss like that.

"I can show you more that he's never done to you. Make you feel good" he tells me before sucking on my neck. Tears sting my eyes as I feel hands roam over my bare chest and stop at the waist of my pants. "Shall I show you a good time Ritsu, I promise that you can go back to Soubi after."

The tears finally begin to flow when I hear the zipper of my pants getting dragged down and Seimei's hand slips in feeling me.

"You're still so small Ritsuka, I can imagine how tight you'll be, it's getting me so hard" Seimei rubs against my leg so I can feel too.

"Please don't" I mumble trying to wiggle away, but chains I didn't notice before hold to where I am.

"So innocent my little bother, but I know you want Soubi to touch you like this. You dream of him inside you and you moan out his name in the middle of the night. I know all about it Ritsu. And I know that I can't allow him to hurt you like that, I have to protect you from him and this is the only way."

"Don't" I beg as he slowly pulls my pants and underwear off leaving me in only my open shirt.

"So beautiful" he murmurs and kisses my head. Even the scars from mother and your fights make you beautiful. He traced some of the bigger ones with his finger and it almost tickled. But soon the touches were gone and he was standing beside the bed.

I watched him slowly unbutton his shirt and remove it showing his perfectly creamy skin, not a scar marred him like me. His head tilted back as his hands rubbed over his chest going to his pants and undoing the belt he wore quickly followed by the button and zipper. His pants slid down his legs showing all he had to offer. I could tell that Soubi was bigger, and not cause I have actually seen him, but in the bath I could feel it, and Seimei just looked smaller then what I felt

"Ritsuka will you touch me if I release a hand?"

"I'd rather die" I spat and looked away.

"But you know you want to, I saw it in your eyes as you watched me work." He was right, I did want to touch, but only so I could learn how to make Soubi happy, not him. Oh Soubi where are you when I need you?

"Just leave me alone" I told him, but my voice was weak, the tears were returning to my eyes.

"You're being bad Ritsuka" Seimei used a finger it hit my face but not to hurt me. "First you dirty my bed and now you try and deny your only brother the one thing he has ever asked for, after all the times I protected you from mother you deny me this pleasure."

I whimper as he crawls on the bed over me. The anger and lust mixed in his eyes making them darker then usual and it scared me.

"I'm going to have to hurt you for rejecting me Ritsuka, it won't be fun at first." He pushed my legs apart and settled between them. I took a dare and looked at him, he was quivered, with anticipation and on the other hand I was shaking with fear. "I'm sorry about the pain I'll be causing you brother, but this is for your own good."

I screamed, my insides felt like they were getting ripped apart, Seimei was bigger then I thought and he hurt. But beside the pain he was inflicting, my head throbbed with pain as my ears began to fall off. Seimei had won, he ruined me, I could no longer return to Soubi.

A single tear left my right eye before I passed out. I could still feel him sliding in and out of me, but I didn't care, now all I wanted was to die here.

**XxXxXx**

"How could you?" the voice pulled me from my sleep, but I was too tired to open my eyes.

"I didn't" a softer, kinder voice told the first. This one was close to me. "Seimei did."

"His brother?" the first was surprised and came closer. "Sou-chan why would he do that?"

"To win. Seimei would probably kill Ritsuka if it meant we would win a game."

"That's so cruel."

"I know."

I felt a hand patting my head. I couldn't tell if it was to comfort me or the person it belonged to, maybe it was to help bother of us.

"Will he be alright Sou-chan?"

"I hope so. Either way though, he'll be staying with us, his mother will be very angry if he returned like this." Soft lips pressed against my forehead and the hand gave one last rub before disappearing. "Kio let's let him rest some."

"Sure Sou-chan."

I listened to their footsteps leave and the soft click of the door closing before opening my eyes. This room was not as dark as the one I was in before. The curtain was open wide revealing the moon and I could see clearly where I was. It was Soubi's room. Seimei did keep his promise to return me to him. But now I was tainted...ruined. Now what chance did I have of Soubi ever loving me? I began to cry.

"Ritsu?" the door opened and Soubi came in. One look at me and he scooped me up in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Seimei hurt me" I cried not knowing how to say what I really wanted to. Well I knew how, but I couldn't say it.

"I know" he squeezed me tighter and kissed my head. "I'm sorry I was unable to protect you my Ritsuka."

His Ritsuka? My heart stopped for a second. Did he really mean that. Was I his? Did he truly love me and not on Seimei's orders?

"Ritsuka?"he lifted my face to look at me.

"Do you mean it?" I ask when our eyes met.

"Mean what Ritsuka?" he looked confused.

"That I'm your's? That you love me and not on Seimei's orders? And after what happened?"

Soubi smiled and kissed my head. "I will love you until the end of the world Ritsuka, and no orders can make me change my feelings towards you."

"Thank you Soubi" I cry harder and bury my head in his chest. "Never leave me."

"That one you don't need to order me to do."

That night I fell asleep in his arms semi forgettting what Seimei had done. The damage was still there the next morning, but so were the facts that Soubi love me, and Seimei lost. Even though Soubi did not claim my ears, he had full claim on my heart.

* * *

**Lirin:** the end. please be nice and review. thank you


End file.
